Equestria Civil War: Trailer 1
This is the first trailer for Equestria Civil War. (We see Nighlock walking up to Twilight after exiting one of his portals) Nighlock: Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: (turns to look at him) Nighlock: Could I talk to you? Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Anthony? Nighlock: I know you don't agree with the new law. I don't either. (We see an explosion destroy part of Ponyville's Town Hall) Twilight Sparkle: And now there's nothing we can do about it. Nighlock: We can fight it. (Captain America: Civil War - Trailer 1 Music plays as we see Applejack fighting her way through some Royal Guards alongside Bucky and then jump out a window) (We see a helicopter flying over an ocean to a nearby prison to Canterlot) Princess Celestia: Princess, while a great many people and ponies see you as fair and just, there are some who would prefer the word lenient.(shows Twilight and the Mane 6 the Reformed Villains Accords) You've helped and stopped people and ponies with unlimited power and no supervision. That's something Equestria can no longer tolerate. (Twilight looks upset about this) (we then see Applejack, Bucky, and LU disappear as a wagon drives in front of them) (we see Twilight, Nighlock, and Cap looking out the window) Rarity:(offscreen) I know how much Equestria's harmony means to you. Stay out of this one.(we see her talking to Twilight on the phone) Please, you'll only make this worse. (we then see Twilight talking on the phone with her) Twilight Sparkle: You saying you'll arrest us? (we then see Royal Guards and SWAT Forces surrounding Twilight, Nighlock, Captain America, Applejack, Quicksilver, and Bucky Barnes) Princess Celestia:(voice over) There will be consequences. (Twilight folds her wings, Nighlock deactivates his riot shield, and Cap puts away his shield) (we then see Moon Dancer open a large door with her magic and her entire team behind her) Moon Dancer: Princess, you seem a little defensive. Twilight Sparkle: Well, it's been a long day. (We see Twilight, Nighlock, and Cap standing behind a truck at an airport) Moon Dancer:(voice over) If we and reformed bad guys can't accept limitations, we're no better than the actual bad guys. Twilight Sparkle:(voice over) That's not the way I see it. (we see Moon Dancer and Twilight in a facility, sitting at a table) Moon Dancer: Sometimes, I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth. (Twilight, Anthony, and Steve look at her as we cut to Rainbow Dash, LU, and Sam jumping off a building and flying off) Rainbow Dash: We just wanna make sure we consider all our options. (we then see Rainbow Dash, Light Ultron, and Falcon at a bar, looking at their leaders) Light Ultron: Because whenever someone shoots at you three, they usually end up shooting at us in the end. (Twilight, Anthony, and Steve look back at them) (We see them running after Sunset who is using the Force to dash after Applejack, Quicksilver, and Bucky) (We then see Rarity overlooking the Airport Battle) Rarity: You know what's about to happen. Do you really want to buck your way out of this? (We see Sunset jump into the fray,